The Experiment
by ramakrya1
Summary: An unexpected package arrives containing a disturbing truth. Hermione is forced to make a choice that could drag Harry and Ron with her or leave them behind. Rated M for content. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 1:

Hermione was just starting her sixth year with her friends. She planned on doing everything different this year. After all, she was going to be the only 17-year-old sixth year. Although she never really liked being a Gryffindor the last few months she had been felling different. For that matter, she just did not know what she liked any more… She was uncertain whether she should have told her mother and father about everything that had been going on recently. She did not know why she was even around Harry and Ron, well, mostly Ron… The only reason she could think of was because it would be expected of her. One of the things that changed was that she was more into Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts than ever before. Would it help if she told them she did not know any more? On the brighter side of things, she was able to see and hear things more in depth. She did not know if there was anything wrong, so why should she even bother?

After the first few days of school, she was more at odds with Ron considering he did not even listen to reason, though she never said anything about it or even show it. To think that she had to deal with them every day and pretend to still like them was torment. She did notice that she wanted to be around the Slytherins more than anyone else was which was very disturbing. She did not know why these things were going on but every time she was with Harry and Ron or just one of them, and the Slytherins were around she just wanted to join the Slytherins and leave them, well again mostly Ron. She did not understand why this was happening, but she would find out one way or another.

Early that next morning Hermione got a letter before 5 am, she did not want to cause a problem with her friends so she told them about the letter.

"Did you open it?" Harry asked.

"No, do you think I'm stupid? I haven't opened the letter; I left it in my room." Hermione answered.

"Then forget about it. You don't need any unnecessary problems right now anyway." Ron said.

"Then how will I know what is in the letter?" Hermione asked.

"It could have been sent by one of the Slytherins. It could be a prank." Ron replied.

"Yeah, you should just burn it latter." Harry added.

"Fine I'll deal with it latter then… let's just go now." Hermione answered.

Hermione and her friends thought nothing of the letter after that. They just went on with their day as always. However, at noon, Hermione received a package and the letter was with it.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know but that's the letter I got this morning ," Hermione replied.

"How did it get out of your room?" Harry asked.

"I do not know… maybe I should just read it and get this over with, besides I want to know what is in the package," Hermione answered.

Before Hermione could open the letter, one of the Slytherins grabbed it and began to read it aloud.

_Hermione,_

_I know that you have been going through changes that are not normal. Well you need to know the truth… the truth is that I am not your real mother and my husband is not your real father, we are your aunt and uncle. Your real mother is my elder sister Daisy Leeanna Cantoratal. At school she was seen as the __Mudblood Slytherin__ and at home they called her __The Experiment__. So what was worse school or home? I would say home was… there is a reason why they Daisy called The Experiment. That is how our parents treated her. They used her as a genie-pig when she was not at school. Therefore, I guess you can say that when your mother was at school she felt she could be more herself than at home, even though they treated her poorly. As to your real father, we do not know. Your father could be Muggle or Magical. The only reason you would have received this letter is if you are becoming what your mother is. We all hoped that you would not undergo what she did, but with her mutation into whatever she now is, there had been a 50% chance that you would take after your father and not mutate. You are going to receive a package from your mother that she had when she was in school. _

_Love,_

_Aunt Emma._

_PS- Your name is not Hermione Jane Granger, it is Darcona Lerona Cantoratal. As we do not know who your father is you were given your mothers last name. There is another thing on your 17th birthday all of the spells that your mother put on you will drop. Your mother said that the complete mutation would happen three days after school ends when you are 17, should it ever happen, seeing as that is when your mother mutated. You were born two days after her 20th birthday, Her only friend that I know of was Buttercup. She was there the night that you were born. I never knew Buttercup's real name, however your mother did. They had met while they were at school._

Hermione was frozen in shock much like the rest of the school. She did not understand why they had kept this from her, but she would find out no matter what now that she knew. Looking at the package that her real mother sent to her, she started to open it. What she found was a book. There was also a note with the book that addressed to her that said:

Darcona,

_Only you will be able to open and read my Diary. I hope you will be able to understand why I was not able to raise you myself._

With love your mother, Daisy

She did not know what to say at that point, but all she could do was stare at the picture of three women on the front of her mother's Diary. One of them she recognized as her aunt, but she had no idea who the other two were.

One of them was her mother and the other was her mother's friend. They looked like a pair of Goths, though the clothing they wore was nothing alike. The female in the middle was wearing a solid black strapless Corset, black bracers, tight black pants, and combat boots. Completing the sisters' appearance was long white hair, pale white skin, and emerald green eyes. The woman off to the right of her had long blood-red hair, somewhat peachy tan skin, and emerald green eyes. She was wore a black mini skirt with three silver buckles on the right side that held the split together but revealed red lace in between the sides. She also wore a black and red corset, red and black bracers, and had on black six inch go-go boots. They both had black callers with silver spikes. However, the one in the middle held the end of a leash, attached to the other collars. Her aunt look very plain compared to the other two in the picture.

The only question was which one was her mother?

As Hermione looked at her real mother's diary, she did not know what to do: Read it or do nothing... She did want to know what her mother went through, no matter what it might be.

"Are you going to read the dairy to us?" Ron asked.

"I don't think..." she started to say when she saw the looks everyone was giving her. She knew that they all wanted to know what was in the book. "Alright I will read it"

_September 1__st__, 1972_

_You know it is bad that my younger sister is the one that helped me learn to read, write, and speak… our parents did nothing for me! All they thought I was good for was to use to test their latest experiments on… they never did it to Emma. Only me. After the first few years, they stopped calling me by my name and just started calling me The Experiment. That was when everything changed… I do not remember much from my younger years. There are a few times that I could remember… one was when my mother made me drink something and within a few minutes the only thing I could do was scream. My blood felt like fire and all I felt after a few more minutes passed was extreme pain all over my body. The other time was when my father had made me drink something… that was the time, I suddenly felt like I was freezing, from the inside out… I could barley breathe. All the other times I just do not want to even, think about it, all of the experiments they gave me over the years, the pain and suffering just got worse… my life has been nothing but pain and agony for so long. I do not know what I am going to do here at school… considering that today was my first day at Hogwarts… I was Sorted into Slytherin House… Most of the students that are in Slytherin were not all that happy about it. They all started to call me the Mudblood Slytherin, whatever the hell that is supposed to mean… I just do not fucking care. At least I'm not called the Experiment as I am at home. I can still feel my insides burning and the constant pain from all of the shit my parents made me take… I do not know if it will ever stop…_

_Why do they only see me as an experiment?_

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

_Will it ever stop?_

_Maybe one day it will… until then all I can do is endure it all. I know that if I tried to tell someone what is happening, I would just be called a liar… I mean who would believe me anyway? As everyone says, I am nothing but a nobody. Why should I even bother saying anything at all? One thing that I can say is that my mind is just like a vault, the only way for someone to get anything from it would be if I gave the information to them, or if I let them into my mind._

Hermione's jaw dropped and she lost all color from her face. How could her grandparents treat her mother that way? Why had they done it at all… and who was Buttercup? The only way she would find out is if she read more.

_December 17__th__, 1972_

_Not too long ago I met Lily Evens or as I have come to call her Buttercup. We had some of the same classes together, but we do not speak to one another in class. We never even looked at one another until the day we were paired up together for a class assignment. After that, we became friends… But, we have had to keep our friendship a secret and more than likely always will considering that if the other students ever found out, we might never hear the end of their bitching. Soon I will have to return home over the holidays. I do not know what will happen…. I will see if Buttercup will let me go over to her house instead of going home. I hope I can, but I may not be able to anyhow… More than likely my parents will be at the station wanting for me. I do not know what will happen if they are, but I hope they are not there._

Hermione's could not believe this… her real mother and Harry's mother were secret friends.

"What the hell… how can that be?" Harry asked.

"I do not know Harry. Do you want me to read more?" Hermione asked. At the sudden silence in the Great Hall, she knew the answer.

_January 3__rd__, 1973_

_The holiday break was as I feared. My parents were waiting for me at the station… my body is still acing from everything they did. Some of it was physical and the rest was the usual. Buttercup did everything she could to get me out of the house but my parents would always say no. I was trapped in a living hell, until it was time for me to return to school. I guess I should be used to all of this by now… but how can I? I did not expect them to make so many things while I was at school, so when I came home they could stuff all of them down my throat. I guess I just underestimated them; that is something I will never do again as long as I live. Some of the side effects caused a massive rash on my back… some of the other female students in my dorm saw it. I do not know if I am glad or disappointed that they did not even say something about it. I do not know if they ever told anyone about it or not. More than likely not… After all who would want to help the Mudblood Slytherin. Yes, I now do know what it means… but as I said before I just do not fucking care… Why should I, when all my life I have been nothing but a nobody? Yes, that is harsh and if Buttercup ever read this, I would never hear the end of it. We were able to spend some time together the day before we went to the station to come back here. She wanted to introduce me to one of her friends that lived in the same neighborhood as us… but I did not think it was a good idea. Well who ever that was no offense, I just am not ready to make more friends than what I have right now. Buttercup lives three houses up the street from my family's home. Whoever it is that she wanted me to meat I have no clue. I hope she is not very mad that it did not happen; I mean I just do not like to see her stressed out over me. She has been doing that a lot lately… I mean know offense intended but she is becoming a real nag over many things._

What could be said about that? Hermione did not have a clue. How could she have been friends and yet talk bad about her friend at the same time… she could not fathom that.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 2:

_June 1__st__, 1973_

_School will be ending in a while. I know that I will not be able to spend any of my time with Buttercup, however. I can wait until the end of summer break, and then we will be back in school. I guess the next entry will be when I am back in school. I do not care much for what all the other Slytherins call me or all the things they say about me… but I hope they just forget that I am even there. That way I can go about my own business without them sticking their noise into it. I could care less what they think of me, and I fucking do not want to know what the fuck they are doing. As far as I am concerned, as long as it does not involve me, then why should I even care? So far, nothing they are doing could or will make me a part of whatever they are doing. For that, I am glad. Shit, most of them are nothing but stuck-up snobs that desperately need to be taught a serious lesson, and I wonder what it would be like to see them learn that lesson._

Damn… what could she say as a remark to what her mother had written in her diary. She was criticizing the other students in her own schoolhouse.

"Is she nuts? No one in their right mind would say something like that about the Slytherins," Ron stated.

"Are you forgetting that she is a Slytherin Ron? And besides she probably didn't think they would ever find out," Hermione replied.

"I think Hermione is right Ron. Although, why would she send you her diary Hermione?" Harry asked. "Other than you being her daughter."

"Continue then." Ron ordered.

Hermione glared at Ron and went back to her mother's diary.

_September 4__th__, 1973_

_I was right when I said I would not write in you until I was back in school. The summer was far worse than all of the seven layers of hell. I am not kidding… I told my parents that I was going to leave, that was the worst thing to say. They told me that if I left that they would just start to use my younger sister as their guinea pig for all of their experiments. That is the one thing, I will never let happen to my little sister. I asked them why, and all they said was because they could… and that no one would be able to stop them. I still have not told Buttercup anything of what my parents have been doing to me. I do not know if she will believe me if I tell her. Everything has started going haywire all around the school… so I do not know when the next time I will make my next log._

Hermione looked up somewhat baffled, for a moment then went back to reading.

_September 7__th__, 1977_

_I guess four years is a long time to catch-up on… well Buttercup and Potter are now an "item" so to speak. We have not spoken in a long time, thanks to Potter and his friends! What an asshole… I do not see what that boy has that has Buttercup's attention, but I do not like it at all. Hmm... could I be jealous of him? I probably am. That is unimportant. Buttercup and I started having a… hmm how to put this… well fling so to speak a few years ago. I guess that you could say that we both are bi… we like males and females. Buttercup and I do all kinds of kinky shit… like leather cat-whip, shackles, and spiked chains, a lot of fun when you use them in very provocative situation. Of course, this is a part of the secret, and all of the fun… more than likely we will still have our kinky fun if she and Potter get together… boy would he be in for a shock if he ever found out that Buttercup is not straight. I would love to see the look on his face… it would be priceless. Although Buttercup's rep would, more than likely get ruined in the process. Hmm, oh well I would love to see that, but it would not bode well for Buttercup or I. We would never get any peace and quiet… well I just do not know what to do about my feelings for a certain male that I have taken a fancy for… hmm what to do… oh well. Maybe I should ask Buttercup about it._

"What the fuck!" both Harry and Ron yelled, red faced.

"Well I guess no one ever found out about that, until know… so our mother's are bi and were sexually involved with each other. Now isn't that something." Hermione snickered.

Before anyone could say anymore Hermione went back to reading the diary.

_September 10__th__, 1977_

_For the most part Buttercup and I are still having our own fun without Potter knowing… and it is a lot of fun too. Now that we are in our last school year, Buttercup and I are trying to find a way of making it to where I will not have to return home… we might be able to get my parents thrown into prison… and I would have to support my younger sister Emma. Emma is a good young woman… well mannered, intelligent, and self-efficient. I was the one mainly raising her so I guess I have the experience to look after a young kid… that is if I did not kill them first… just kidding. I would not do something like that without having a logical reason for doing so. Although, I would like to pursue some of the fields I have learned over the years though mostly potions… after all that is my favorite class, and Buttercup knows it to. Although I have kept to myself most of the time, when I had asked Buttercup about my feeling for the male, she said that the only way I would know what to do would be to confront him, and tell him how I feel. I chose not to say anything to him and stay in the shadows, as I always do. Whatever his feelings are he will just have to deal with it himself. I have never been very good in a conversation with other individuals… that would be the reason why I stay mostly to myself, other than Buttercup that is. She is the only person I have ever really been able to open up too. However, I think I should tell her what has been happening to me over the years at home… granted it did take her five years to gain my trust… but in the end, I do not feel as alone any more, she has been doing everything she could think of to get my sister and me, out of that house. Most of the time it does not work… but at least it does every once in a while. I just hope that I will be able to get my sister and myself out of that god-forsaken house._

All anyone could do was gape.

_September 20__th__, 1979_

_Well I am now a mother to a baby girl… but I know that I cannot raise her. I am going to let my sister and her husband do this… I know that otherwise they would never have a child of their own. They do not know that I know this… I could raise my daughter but then I would have to watch my little sister suffer. All of my life I have been trying to keep her safe, and now the only way to do that is to let her raise my little Darcona… I do believe I know who her father is but I am not completely sure on this. I am at a complete loss at this time… I cannot keep my daughter, but if she ends up going through the mutation then I am going to have to help her when the time comes. After all, I am the only other person that has gone through it… I can only hope that she does not go through it… no one should have to go through that! I would not wish it on my worst of enemy… that is how horrible it is. I was barely able to live through it… I do not know if she will, if she should ever have to go through it. However that is only one of the things I had needed to tell you. What I need to say is that last night I lost it… I lost complete control of everything I am… the end result of it was the complete destruction of my parents lab… and everything in it I think. I did not find out until this morning from, the police officers that my parents had been in the lab during the fire, and that they were dead. I honestly cannot remember what I did that night… but the police officers said that it would be better if I went back to bed seeing as I had given birth the night of the fire. Buttercup said that it was prone to happen one of these days that they would just push me too far and I would snap, and kill them… I guess that what she said does make some sense. One thing I did notice is that Buttercup was pregnant with her first kid. I told her as such… but she did not want to stay with Potter any more. She told me that their relationship was going downhill and fast. In addition, that this child would be the one thing that he would use to stop her from leaving him… she did not want anything to do with that asshole. After all, who would if you walked in on the asshole fucking another woman? Ya, I would say that is a fast way for a marriage to end very much. What made it the worst was that it was their anniversary when this happened. She did not want to say with him as long as he was with that, as she called her, slut. To think I found this entire mess out the day after my baby girl was born._

Hermione was overly shocked from what was in her mother's diary. Never in a million years would anyone have said such a thing about Harry's father; however, from the way this was going that is exactly what happened. The only question now was what happened next?

_December 15__th__, 1979_

_Buttercup come over late last night… within a few days after I magically hid my daughter, I do know that even though she is spell bound at this time, that the spells will become null and void on her 17__th__ birthday… I tried to tell my sister this but she would not listen to me… sigh… what can you say when your own sibling will no longer listen to you? I just do not know what to do about her any more, as to what Buttercup has been going through. That is something completely different. Potter now knows about the child and wants it, but Buttercup has to give up all rights to the child… trust me I heard this from his own mouth. What a stupid jackass. Moreover, we got it on a recording too… Buttercup was going to go to the Ministry, with the recording of her husband to have a divorce before her child was born. However, that did not happen because Potter decided that he no longer wanted her in their house. However since all of their friends knew about the their child she had no choice but to give up the child… and let that asshole and his slut raise the child… oh yes and the best part was when he said and quote, "do not worry no one will even know. Lana will be taking your form from now on. Why should you live in my house when I no longer have a use for you" Well, there you have it… that is what the asshole said to Buttercup. You can honestly see something like that. The man ya marry, turns on ya, used you for whatever his purpose was in the end. Well in the end, Buttercup could do nothing against him and had to give up their son. After that, Buttercup and I have lived together, ever since that awful day. Buttercup still cries in her sleep over losing her son. Buttercup's sister knows what Potter did and even though she does not like her sister, she still said that it was wrong to do, and that no mother should have to lose her child because of some greedy bloody fucking asshole. However Harry ended up being in her sister's home. Bellatrix never used her trump-card… so we just went there a lot to help her take care of him… although everyone thought she was dead… she had already taken a new identity, she had became Leda Smith. I still call her Buttercup, so most people do not understand why I call her that anyhow… if they knew what her name was before and how she was, then they would understand. However, even though we see her Harry almost every day now, we both know that we will have to stop before he gets too old, then he would be able to recognize his mother. That would not be the best; especially if we had to explain what happened that had cased this in the first place. Buttercup of course was not happy that she had to leave Harry again. However, there was nothing, which could help this time. However, her sister promised to keep us up to date about Harry. At least for the first five years, she did but anything after he turned five years old there was nothing. Buttercup is still heartbroken over it and I have not been able to cheer her up too much as the time passes. You know, if that asshole were not dead, I would kill the fucker for this. I mean who could blame me. The asshole fucked over Buttercup's life and now she could not even see or raise her own son because of that asshole… because everyone believes that she is dead. You know she does not even use magic anymore because then the ministry would show up and demand to know what is going on. Yes, she still has her wand; however, it is in a safe so as it will not be used. I am the one that uses magic. I guess I may never get over what that ass hole did, but at least Buttercup is still alive… that is what I am grateful for, she has been helping me with not having Darcona. My little girl is now nine years old._

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 3:

Hermione could not believe this, and she was not the only one in the great hall that was thinking the same thing. From what her mother's diary said, Harry's mother never died, that she was, in fact, very much alive, and that his father was most likely a womanizer.

"Oh fuck," Hermione said as she remembered that Leda Smith lived across the street from where her aunt and uncle live. She wondered if she was Harry's mother because she lived with Hermione's real mother and could remember helping her with Leda when she would lose it and try to kill herself. It was a long shot but worth it.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I just remember that… there is a woman named Leda Smith that lives on the same street as my aunt and uncle." Hermione replied. "It could just be a coincidence too, so don't get your hopes up. I do not know if it is the same person Harry."

"But it is something to look into right?" Harry asked…

"Ya I guess… but just let me read more maybe there is a clue as to the location where our mother's are." Hermione replied.

_June 1__st__, 1993_

_Well, today both our children will be starting their third year at Hogwarts. I wonder if they have become friends like those that we did. You never know until it happens these days. As for all the years that have passed without word from her sister, Buttercup has been trying to kill herself from low self-esteem. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep her from, killing herself? It is a real fucking pain in the ass! I mean I had to move into the house across the street from my sister's house to get her help; it is not fun. So far, the only one that can is her new husband. After all, she did marry her long time secret lover yesterday. _

Hermione looked up at Harry for a second then back to her mother's diary. Saw there was only one last entry, and just started to read it before anyone could make a comment.

_September 1__st__, 1996_

_By this time, I guess I should have known it would happen. Buttercup and I both saw the signs that will led to the mutation. All that is left is to tell my daughter what is going to happen. This should be fun. Maybe I will go and see her on her birthday. Although, I had always wore a black wig for most of my life, which is when I was not at home… I guess it all started when I was six. My uncles were visiting and I "fucked up" so to speak. The result was each of them making a different experiment, mixing all four of them together, and then making me drink the mix. The side effects caused me to lose all color in my hair; it went from raven black to a snowy white. The other thing that happened I did not realize was that it altered my genetics… so when my daughter was born she had the same snowy white hair that I ended up. All throughout school I had to wear a raven black wig, only at home was when I am not, forced to wear it. This should be interesting when I do show up. Although I will not be able to leave Buttercup on her own, considering she has tried to kill herself fifteen times today alone… sigh… the times have not been good on us at all. No, not at all… perhaps my daughter will be able to help in the area. At least that is all I can hope for._

After Hermione finished the entry in her mother's diary, she closed the book. Then look up to Harry and Ron.

"Well I guess that is your answer. I guess we will be meeting my mother on my birthday. Anything in particular you have to ask her Harry?" she asked.

"What the hell do you think? I go from been told my mother is dead only to find out that she never died. Along with other things I never needed to know about her, and what _the bloody hell did she mean by married to her long time secret lover_." Harry ragged.

"I do not know. Maybe I can send her a letter and ask her to come sooner," Hermione answered, and then picked up her mother's diary, and a smaller book fell out of it. At a closer inspection of the smaller book, she could tell that it was a picture book… more than likely it was her mother's; she would look at it some other time though.

"Why not write the letter now and we can send it to her today? Maybe we will have an answer at dinner." Harry asked.

"Good idea…let's get to the Owlry. I'll write the letter on the way." Hermione answered, as she got up from the bench and headed out of the great hall.

After they had sent the letter that after noon, they were very anxious about the reply they would receive. However, they did not expected what happened.

"Hermione are you sure you told her the right address?" Ron asked for the millionth times as they sat down to eat dinner, being as the three of them were the last ones to arrive.

"Yes I am-" Hermione started to say when the doors to the great hall opened and a full grown adult in a black cloak with the hood up walked in.

Everyone just watched as this person stopped in front of Hermione and Harry.

"What exactly did you not understand?" a woman's cold voice snapped.

"Mother" Hermione asked.

"Indeed." Miss Cantoratal answered as she pulled her hood down.

"What the hell did you mean by Bellatrix having a trump-card?" Harry asked.

"Oh that. At the time, we did not know who your father was, so in case Potter had not been your father I had placed some charms on you. The reason we did not know was that your mother had been having an affair. Bellatrix walked in on your mother having the affair, after everyone already knew that she was pregnant with you. Your mother, Potter, the other male, and Bellatrix all singed a legal magically binding contract with me as the witness. That contract was her trump-card." Daisy answered.

"Ok… I know the saying "curiosity killed the cat", but what was in the contract?" Hermione asked.

"The rights of legal guardianship of one Harry James Potter, and any siblings at that time, that had the last name of Potter." Daisy stated.

"What! Who and why" Ron demanded.

"As I recall… wording in the contract was somewhat like this: Should anything ever happen to all of the fallowing individuals: Lilly Potter, James Potter, or the unnamed male , Bellatrix will gain full guardianship of all the children Lilly Potter gave birth to while married to James Potter, if Bellatrix can prove any of them to be the unnamed male's blood child and not James Potter's blood child. However, if Lilly Potter ever remarries, she will maintain guardianship of all said children. It was one hell of a trump-card and the only way to keep her quiet." Daisy answered.

"What do you mean by _somewhat_?" Ron asked.

"You dolt, instead of saying, the 'unnamed male', it was his name you idiot." Hermione snapped at Ron for his stupidity.

"Then who was the other male?" Harry asked.

"I will give you three guesses, one each… These are the clues: a pure blood, a close friend to Potter, and was named something important by Potter concerning Harry." She stated.

"Sirius Black" Hermione guessed first.

"Well done… that is why Sirius was named Harry's godfather. What better way than to keep the truth from being revealed." Daisy said.

"How long had Lily and Sirius been fucking?" Hermione bluntly asked.

"They have been fucking as you put it, since we were in our fourth year, long before Lilly and Potter ever got together. In fact, if Potter had not blackmailed Lily into their relationship, she more than likely would have married Sirius, not Potter." Daisy answered.

"Oh… when and how did it start though?" Harry asked.

"Well Sirius walked in on us instead of freaking out, he said that if we let him join us he would keep our secret, that is how it started, and at the time it was a week before the winter break." Daisy answered coldly smirking. As Ron's face went to where it was almost purple, because of said topic. So, instead of staying he ran out of the great hall. That was when they realized that everyone in the school now knew.

"You knew we were in the great hall with everyone here and still answered our questions, why?" Harry asked somewhat pale.

"There is no point in keeping the truth hidden any more. James and Sirius are both dead. However I do have things to say that are for Harry and Hermione's ears alone." Daisy replied, and then made way out of the great hall, without a word.

Both of them looked at each other for a mere moment then went to follow her, so they could continue their conversation. When they walked through the doors out of the great hall, they saw her waiting for them.

"Fallow me." Daisy ordered, as she started to walk off with them in tow.

The three of them had been walking for a while now and were some were in the dungeons of the castle. From the look of it, no one has been in this part of the dungeons in at least a few years.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You will see when we get there." Daisy answered.

A few minutes later, she stopped in front of a wall… and then turned to face both, Harry and Hermione.

"From this point on, no one will be able to follow us unless they know the password. Do you understand?" Daisy stated, while seeing a shadow move within hearing range.

"But I thought the headmaster would know all the passwords for Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Well this is a secret area that the headmaster does not know about, and if he does he would not be able to get in. Lily and I set the password for this one. This was the place, we would go to hang out or whatever we wanted while in school. We left a lot of stuff here to." Daisy answered.

"Is this where you were when Sirius walked in on you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but that happened because Lily left the door open." Daisy replied, "So are you two ready?"

"Yes" they both said looking to each other, and then back to her.

Daisy then turned back to the wall, "Sweet sixty-nine" as soon as she finished saying the password, the wall started moving apart strait down the center, to reveal another wall except there was a large Silver door. Daisy then grabbed the doorknob, and opened it.

"Come, we have a lot to talk about." Daisy said, while walking through the doorway. "Do not forget to close the door behind you."

Both of them rushed through the doorway and continued to follow her, forgetting to close the door behind them. As they walked further there were torches lighting the way. After a few minutes of walking had passed, they moved to a black door on the right side of the hall.

"What are in all of the other rooms?" Hermione asked.

"I will show you at a later time. However this is the room we are going in right now." Daisy replied.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because it is like a family room… it is a room you can hang out in or what we manly did in here was study and brew potions. Get in the damn room now." Daisy snapped.

After both Harry and Hermione had gone onto the room, she began, "Severus Snape what are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"I have needed to speak with you." Snape said, as he looked through the doorway seeing both students sitting on the couch, "Alone."

"Of course… if you do not mind waiting a bit longer, I still have things to discuss with them, you can add anything or ask anything you choose while I speak with them." Daisy said as she walked into the room.

After all four of them were inside, the room either sitting, or standing, "Now… there are some things, I am going to tell you that are very important. I would like the two of you not to say anything or ask me anything until I am done do you understand." Daisy requested.

"Yes." they both said.

"Good…. Around the end of January of our fourth year, is when Lily & Sirius started to turn towards darkness. What caused this was that I had finally told Lily what was happening at home. She then went to headmaster Dumbledore and told him. A few days into February, the headmaster called for me to go to his office. After I arrived, my parents proceeded to beat the living hell out of me, while Dumbledore just watched. That is until it became sexual, and then he joined. I ended up pregnant. Because I was under age, I was not able to keep the child. When Sirius found out he wanted to kill Dumbledore, and he soon grew to hate his friends. Another thing is that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper, and he still did nothing to help him. You see the question I have for you now is, can you really trust Dumbledore, now that you know what he has done? I want the two of you to think about what I have told you. Tomorrow afternoon we will continue this. I do believe you can find your way back." Daisy said.

After Harry and Hermione were gone, Daisy then turned to Severus.

"The Dark Lord wants to know when you three are ready." Severus asked.

"If everything goes smoothly, this winter break… however, he will have to wait on Lil... she is just about seven months now. I will know for sure before I leave and will tell you then." Daisy answered.

"Then I will wait for the answers, and will inform the Dark Lord of Lily's condition. I am sure that he will be pleased none-the less. Do they know the gender?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Twins, male and female. I find it very interesting that they are having more kids and that they still do not know who Harry's father is." Daisy replied.

"Perhaps you should ask him if he wants to know. Then if so tell me and I will inform Bellatrix. That way everything can be dealt with at the same time." Severus suggested.

"I will think about it. If I do, I will inform you at the same time as the rest. Until then, I think it would be wise that we keep our distance from one another. We do not want anyone to become suspicious." Daisy answered.

_**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 4:

That next morning Daisy was not in the best of moods. She did not sleep all that well the night before. It had been many years' since she had been in Hogwarts and would not have liked to be back so soon. She came because her daughter had need of answers. That was the only reason she came back so soon. The only thing that got her attention is the look that Severus Snape was giving her. She had not felt so alive for a long time. She also did not expect her old feelings for him to be so much stronger than ever before. On the other hand, she did not know how much longer she could be under the same roof as Dumbledore.

When she looked up to the clock, and saw that she only had a few minutes before noon. She did not normally sleep in this long in the day. There was no telling when Hermione and Harry could arrive.

"Mom" Hermione asked while she was walking into the hall, "where are you?"

"I am right here," she answered walking into the hallway. "I see that the two of you found your way back."

"Are we going back to the family room, mother?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we are, now come." Daisy answered, as she started to walk to said room.

After all three of them were in the room, Daisy looked at the both of them.

"Now will the two of you answer the question I asked? Or would you like to hear more of the past before you give me the answer?" she asked them. "How did you get rid of Ron?"

"We told him that we needed some time to ourselves and we would also like to tell you that we have not trusted Dumbledore for a long time now. What more is there to know?" Hermione answered.

"Well then I am glad to hear this. Now what all would you like to hear first?" she answered.

"Well what happened to my older half sibling?" Hermione asked.

"When I came back for my 5th year, many of the others in my house started to see that something was different. It was the first time that I had ever been the center of attention, without it causing pain. At that time, I was scared, and I had no idea what I was going to do with the baby when it was born. At first, they did not show any interest in me. When I started to show I ended up facing Lucius Malfoy. I had not seen him since he graduated in my first year. As it turned out ever since the girls in my dorm had seen the rash on my back, they were told to inform him of everything they saw that showed something was wrong. He had them keeping an eye on me so that he could find out everything that was happening to me. Therefore, when they saw that I was pregnant, they all wanted to know when and who the father of my child was. In the end, what they found out was not what they had expected. Lucius Malfoy and several others formed a group that made it possible for me to have the child without anyone outside of Slytherin house, finding out. After your older half brother was born Lucius Malfoy, took him to another family that would be able to take care of him. You see your brother was born six weeks early, and had to have special treatment so that he would survive. I at that time was, put under closes watch after that, and had at the least two others with me at all times when in school. The only times I was able to get away from the others was if I had to take a bath… that was when I would go meet Lily and Sirius." Daisy answered.

"Have you seen my half brother after that?" Hermione asked.

"No, I have not. However, I do get letters from your brother. He wants us to be a family, but that will only happen if the Dark Lord wins this time." She replied.

"So the Dark Lord, would rather have Hermione and I on his side?" Harry asked.

"Well, I will not lie to you Harry. The Dark Lord was not too happy when he found out what Dumbledore and my parents were doing. When they found out that Sirius and Lily had been doing everything they could think of to keep my sister and I, out of that house. The Death Eaters started to try to find other ways of getting the two of us out of the situation we were trapped in. Now when it comes to you two, the answer would be a yes. The Dark Lord would be most pleased if you were to join his side of this war. Now are there anymore questions you would like to ask before I start asking some of my own." Daisy said.

"Well how did Lily take Sirius death?" Hermione asked.

"Are you completely sure that Sirius is dead?" Daisy asked.

"How can he not be? I saw him die." Harry said.

"As I said before are you completely sure that Sirius is dead." she asked.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Then how did his death happen, please do tell me." Daisy questioned.

"He was hit by one of Bellatrix's spells, then fell into the veil." Harry answered.

"Well now that is every interesting... But, you're wrong. Sirius is with his wife right now, your mother. Bella found out that the two of them got married. She also knew that Dumbledore would not allow him to spend any time with your mother. That is why Bella helped me stage his death." Daisy said, "Now I have a question for you Harry. Would you like to know who your father is?"

"Yes, but how and when?" Harry asked.

"How would be though Bella, she is the only one that can find out. She is also the only that knows where both of the birth certificates are hidden. She is also the only one that can legally find out because of the contract. This will happen over winter break. Bella did ask Sirius what had to happen for him to willingly receive the Dark Mark." Daisy stated.

"Are you saying that Sirius is a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, but he will be soon. He has, however, been giving Bella information in the first war. At this moment, the two of you are the only other ones to know this other than the Death Eaters. Bella has, for the longest time, been trying to get us to join their side. For the most part we are. The only thing that we do not have is the Dark Mark, though that won't be the case much longer. For Sirius and I anyway. Lily is going to have to wait longer before she can receive the Dark Mark." Daisy answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked before Harry could.

"Because she is about seven months pregnant with your younger twin brother and sister. They have not picked any names out yet… Maybe the two of you will be able to help them out with that. Anyway, the Dark Lord won't mark a pregnant female. Also, neither of you can tell anyone that Sirius is still alive. We do not want Dumbledore to find out." Daisy answered.

"Mother, you said that you might know who my father is, could you passably tell me?" Hermione asked.

"That is the one question that I am not sure you would like the answer too. There is no reason I shouldn't tell you, though I do not know for sure at this moment. I will after your 17th birthday. Now as to whom I think your father is, I believe Severus Snape is your father. However, as I said before I do not know for certain." Daisy said.

"Oh… when will we be able to find out for sure?" Hermione asked.

"Hopefully during winter break, so until then you will just have to wait. Now is there anything that you would like to know that I have not told you already?" Daisy asked.

"How much longer are you going to be staying here?" Harry asked.

"Not that much longer I am afraid. I have many things that I still have to do. A long with getting the rest of our belongings, Severus has already told the other Death Eaters that Lily and Sirius needed to be moved from where we have been staying. We still have to get the rest of our stuff out of the house. That is if Severus has not already taken care of that as well. I will be back for your birthday though, Hermione. If you still would like to know if Severus is your father or not I will perform the parenting cram to find out at that point. Do you understand?" Daisy asked.

"Yes mother I understand." Hermione answered.

"So what all would you two like to do with me before I leave tonight?" she asked.

For the most part of the day, the three of them did all kinds of things together. That is, until Ron showed up.

"Harry, Hermione why are you spending all of your time with this Slytherin bitch?" Ron asked.

"How dare you call my mother a bitch, you bloody fucking ass. I would much rather spend time with her than with you." Hermione yelled, as a group of Slytherins showed up with Severus Snape.

"I agree with Hermione." Harry added in.

"Enough out of the three of you. I will not have anyone fighting in my presence. Ronald Weasley, I am here to spend time with my daughter, and I do not want to see you or hear your voice. Do you understand?" Daisy snared at him, as her eyes started to slightly, glow a deep emerald green. She then turned to the new group that showed up, "it is nice to see you again Severus Snape. I trust that the young Slytherins are well behaved?"

"Indeed it is. The young Slytherins behave as expected. What, pray tell, are you doing in this area, Miss Cantoratal?" Severus replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would not mind helping us out with something. Other than getting young Weasley here to leave us alone." Daisy asked.

"Weasley, go back to where you belong. Potter and Granger clearly have better things to do with their time." Severus said, glaring at said Weasley.

"Harry, Hermione, are you just going to let them speak for you?" Ron demanded.

"Yes," they both said turning their backs on him.

After Ron left the area, Severus turned back to Daisy…

"What is it that you need my help with?" Severus asked.

"I will be leaving tonight. I would appreciate it if you and the other Slytherins made sure that nothing bad happens to these two. I do not want to have to face Lily if something happened to her son, now that she can have him back. Though I am sure you remember why. Anyhow I will be back for Hermione's birthday, and at that time I will have need to speak to you on other matters. As you well know,on that day, my daughter will have to be re-Sorted into a new house and, seeing as she could end up in any of the houses, I would rather have the Slytherins looking after her, as for Harry it would be wise to look after him as well. Seeing as he may need to be re-Sorted after winter break." Daisy answered.

"I see. I do not have a problem with looking after ether of them. As for the other Slytherins, they will do so as well. Everything will be seen to. I will be speaking to you on the 17th then. Is there anything else you would like to talk about?" Severus asked.

"Professor Snape, do we have too?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Yes, you do Young Master Malfoy." Severus stated.

"As in Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son? Severus?" Daisy asked.

"The same," Severus answered.

"He looks a lot like his father. Please do send my regards to Lucius, Severus. I have not spoken to him in a long time. Oh, and tell him that I think his son has a bright future ahead of him, he is quite the cramming young man." Daisy said the last part as she saw her daughter trying to avoid looking at him, with a slight blush on her cheeks, that she did not want him to see. "And that I look forward to coming to the manner with these two at winter break. That is if you understand my meaning in that."

"Yes, I understand your meaning quite well. I will inform him. Will the others be coming as well?" Severus replied.

"I'll tell you when I return if they are or not." Daisy answered. "Come along Hermione, Harry. We still have much to do, before I have to leave."

As they walked away, Daisy said over her shoulder, "By the way Severus you may call me by my first name if you wish."

"Mother, what did you mean that we are going to the Malfoy manner during winter break?" Hermione asked.

"Because that is where we will be going for your winter break. I will tell you more on your birthday, Hermione." Daisy answered.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 5:

For the rest of the day they did many other things. However, as all things must end, it was now time for Daisy to take her leave. She knew that it would only be three days before she had to return but that would be three days that she could think about what all is about to happen, and what she and the others were going to have to do.

"Daisy" Severus said as he walked into her room.

"Severus is there something that you need?" daisy asked as she turned to look at him.

"Indeed, I have been meaning to speak to you for some time now." Severus answered.

"Very well, shall we go to another room to speak? I know that this one does not have the right atmosphere to it, and I would rather be in the family room to talk." Daisy said as she started to move towards the door.

However, Severus grabbed her before she was able to make it out the door, "The room does not matter to me only that we talk. I would rather that we stay in this room; it will make everything easier for our talk. I am sure that you would agree. Though I would like to know why you never told me that you became pregnant?" he asked.

"Because at the time I found out, there were at least six different males that could have been the father. I did not know what to do and I was scared. How was I to deal with what was happening me Severus, you know more about me than anyone else. Can you understand why I never said anything to you? I know that I should have told you but at that time, I was too confused and my parents knew that I was pregnant also. How was I to get away from them so I could have told you? Lilly and Sirius did not even know until I was almost full term," she answered as she sat down on her bed.

"I do understand Daisy. However, I would like us to continue our relationship. As you well know, we never ended it. So as to who could be Darcona's father, we will find out in a few days. Even if I were not her father, I would still consider her my daughter if we ever get married. She is a great young woman and anyone would be proud to call her their daughter, even if it was just as a stepfather. Now I want to know if you want us to continue where we left off?" he said as he knelt down in front of her.

"I would like that Severus. But I have to make sure that everything has been moved from were Lily, Sirius and I have been living." She answered.

"All of your belongings were moved last night. The Dark Lord made sure that you three had everything that you owned moved to a new location. I would like you to stay, so that we can get the young ones ready for winter break. I would not mind being able to spend more time with you." Severus said.

"Alright, I will stay longer. However, I still need to write to the others and tell them what is going on. Do you want me to give the letter to you so that it can be sent?" she asked.

"Yes, I will make sure it goes to the right location. Are you going to have clothing sent?" Severus asked.

"Yes. I will write the letter now. Would you be able to send two more for me? I am not all that good at sending letters." she said.

"Yes. Who are the other two letters going to?" he replied.

"Well one is to The Dark Lord, and the other is to Lucius, and you can read them if you want. However, the one to The Dark Lord is about Harry and Hermione, about there is a very high chance that they will join the ranks. Though I am not sure what The Dark Lord will say when he sees the tats Lily and I got," she said as she got the parchment to write the letters.

"What is a tat?" he asked.

"This" she answered, as she removed her left bracer, to reveal the tattoo. Said tattoo had been done in five colors: Black, green, red, silver, and white. It had three roses that wrapped around a silver dagger and a snake that look exactly like the Dark Lords snake. The roses each were a different color, the one on the outside was red, the middle one was black, and the one on the inside of her lift arm was white.

"Dose Lily's look the same?" he asked as he stared at the tattoo.

"Yes. However, the red and white roses are in the opposite positions. We had them done that way so that they would be different but the same. What do you think of it?" she asked, as she finished the last of the three letters.

"I love it. When did the two of you get them done?" he asked.

"We got them done the morning after Sirius went to Azkaban. " she answered.

"Well I think the Dark Lord will like them. Although I do not know how you and lily will get the Dark Mark now, seeing as your tattoos are right were the Dark Mark would have been pout. We will just have to wait and see what will happen. Are you going to come to the Great Hall for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, but we need to send these letters first," she said as she handed them to him.

Later that evening in the Great hall, they were severing dinner.

"Miss Cantoratal, how long are you going to be staying?" the headmaster asked.

"At the very least until the 17th if not longer, do you mind if I take Hermione and Harry out this weekend?" Daisy asked.

"As long as one of the Professors go with you… like professor McGonagall, Snape or any of the others." The Headmaster replied.

"Professor Snape would you mind joining us this weekend, if you have any assignments from the students that need grading I would help, so that you would have more time that can be used as you see fit." Daisy said.

"I don't see why not. As long as all the assignments are graded, tonight" Severus answered.

"Very well... I will be in your office after I talk to Hermione and Harry. Anyhow how was your day?" Daisy said.

"As well as can be expected with imbeciles for students" Severus answered, "where are you planning to take them?"

"I was going to take them shopping. I know that neither of them have very good clothing, among other things. You never know you may find something you have been looking years for where I am going to take them. From what I have seen there are some very rear and old things as well as the newest fashion." Daisy replied, "Though I did see something that I know you will want when you see it."

"How so" Severus asked, "Would it be gone by now?"

"No. I have it mostly paid for. Therefore, they will not sell it to anyone else. As I recall I still owe you from losing a bet back when we were students in our 7th year. I was going to pay the bet off with this item. That is if you approve of it after you see it tomorrow." Daisy answered.

"Indeed. Until tomorrow. Then we shall see if you know if you remembered exactly what I had wanted for winning the bet." Severus answered, even though he knew damn well that they never did a bet of any kind when they had been in school. Though it was surprising that she would want to give him something that she knew he wanted, and all he would have to do is wait until tomorrow to get it. Even though the headmaster would want to see it himself, he did not mind, because in the end it would be his and no one else's.

After dinner Daisy, Hermione and Harry were back in her secret area.

"Mom I though you said you were leaving tonight?" Hermione asked when they were in the family room.

"I was going to until Severus asked me to say longer, he also informed me that the Dark Lord had everything moved the night I came here. So is there anything else you want to know?" daisy replied.

"Yeah what was that about a bet that you lost to him, and why would he want you to stay longer?" Harry asked.

"Well there never was a bet. I just said there was so that the headmaster did not get to suspicious. As to why he would want me to stay longer, is that the two of us were dating in our 7th year, up until a few months into my pregnancy with Hermione when my parents found out. He asked me if we could continue were we had left off. I agreed. I hope that the two of you don't mind?" Daisy answered.

"Nope, we don't. What happens between the two of you is your business. Though I would like to know is that why you thought that he could be my father?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded his head.

"Yes. Thought there are at least six others that could also be your father because of my parents. You both know what they were like." Daisy said.

"Yeah" they both said.

"So anything more that you want to know," she asked one last time, "before I go help Severus grad papers?"

"Yeah what is the item you were telling him about?" Hermione asked.

"You will just have to wait and see," Daisy answered.

"Oh, what kind of stuff is in the store that you are taking us to?" Harry asked.

"A lot of different things from Muggle to Magical items so you will have a good verity to look through for things you want. You will be able to get very good deal on anything in the store because I am one of the owners. Harry, your mother is the other owner. We sell good deal of different things in the store. Yes, we do pay for anything we personally want out of the store. It would be bad for business if we didn't," Daisy said. "Now I have to go, I will meet both of you at the entrance hall at six am sharp. We have to head out early in the morning."

"See you at six." Harry said, "Good night."

"Good night, Mother." Hermione said.

"Good night both of you." Daisy said as they all left the secret area and went their separate ways.

Daisy and Severus had just finished grading all of the papers that they had been working on for the last two hours.

"Severus I told Hermione and Harry to meet me at the entrances hall at six am so that we could get an early start. I hope you don't mind." Daisy said.

"Not at all… However, some of the other sixth year students in my house would like to come as well. Will there be a problem with them joining?" he asked.

"Do they have permission from their parents?" she asked.

"Only three of them do, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's parents are going to meat us at Hogsmeade to help keep the students safe. They also want to see this store that you are taking Hermione and Harry to." Severus said.

"I don't see why not. Tell them to be in front of Honeydukes, we will head out from there on brooms. I hope you do not mind the method of travel. This store is not yet connected to the Floo Network, and it may not be for another year or two. It all deepens on how the owners feel." Daisy answered.

"Is there a places nearby to the store that we can Apparate to?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to walk twenty miles to the store. There are no roads or pathways to it, and it is not a very well known store. Bella might know where it is. However, in order to Apparate to it you have to have gone to it before because of the safe guards on the places. The owners set up the safe guards that way. I will explain more on our way to the location." Daisy answered, "I will try to think of a closer place that we can Apparate to, that will not take to long on broom to get too alright."

"That is fine let me know when we meet up with the others." Severus answered, "Will you want some more parents to come as well?"

"Yes, Crabbe and Goyle if at all possible... That way we will be able to Apparate faster if we can. Can you have Bella go to the store? All you have to tell her is the name of the store, which is Shadow Creek. She will know where it is and is able to Apparate straight to the store. She does know what all of the safe guards are and also knows how hard it is for someone to still from the store." Daisy answered.

"Alright, we will talk more when we meet up with the others. I have to take my leave now." Severus said as he left his office.

At the Death Eater meeting, Severus had just arrived, so that they could start.

"Severus what news from the school?" the Dark Lord said.

"Same as it was last time, other than Daisy showing up. She also gained permission from Dumbledore to take Hermione and Harry shopping this weekend, so long as I accompany them. She has also told me to have Lucius, Narcissa, and Crabbe and Goyle's parents' meat us at Honeydukes tomorrow morning around six-ten, she said that Bellatrix knows where the store is and what the safe guards are." Severus answered, "The name is Shadow Creek."

"Do you know where it is Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes my Lord. It is in the Village of Shadow Valley," she answered, "Does she want me to meet all of you there?"

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Very well… Bellatrix I want you to choose some of the other Death Eaters to go with you to meat Daisy and the others at the store Shadow Creek. I want a full report Sunday night." The Dark Lord said.

"As you wish my lord" Bellatrix answered, and then picked out the others who would go with her to the store that she knew had already been to the village in Shadow Valley.

"All of you that will be going to this store Shadow Creek are excused from this meeting." The Dark Lord said.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me.**

**by the way the next chapter will not be posted until i see a good number of people have read it... i hope that you all like this chapter and hope to see some more reviews off of this...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright everyone... i promised this next chapter after the number of visits' got to 27 well they are now at 30... the next chapter will not be posted until the numner is higher than 30 for chapter 6... i hope you all like this chapter and please review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 6:

Daisy just barely walk into the entrance hall when she heard and saw a fight starting to break out.

"Why can't I come with you two? It's not like you two to just go some were without me." Ron spat.

"Because you were not mentioned to Dumbledore to go, and you insulted my mother." Hermione answered, "Seeing as she is the one taking us."

"But it is not fair! I want to go. I will even apologize to your mother for everything bad or insulting I have ever said to her so I can go. I even got permission from my mom and dad to go." Ron said.

"Ronald Weasley, you may come so long as you follow the rules that I set when we get to the store. If you behave yourself, I will buy you some new stuff from the store today and tomorrow at the end of each day. You will not utter one foul word to anyone or try to use magic on them. If you do, I will not buy you anything. Oh and anything that you… you will not tell anyone that has not been in the store yet about what you see there. The owners are just barely starting to bring the store out into the open, to the Wizarding community. I am sure you know the rules and regulations to this, Mister Weasley, through your father." Daisy said, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes Madam." Ron answered, as Severus and the other students approached from the Slytherin dormitories. "I am sorry about everything I said yesterday."

"Indeed. Ah, Severus I see that the other students are with you. Shall we all be on our way?" Daisy asked.

"Indeed." Severus answered as Ron turned to the new arrivals. "Shall we go now?"

After they meet up with the other adults, and Apparated to Shadow Forest, they were flying on brooms through the mazes to get into the Valley of Shadows. They were only about two minutes from entering the Valley.

"Ms. Cantoratal, how much longer will it take to get to the Valley?" Ron asked.

"We are there." Daisy answered as they all broke through the tree line, into the Valley of Shadows. All of the Students were shocked to see a vast City in the Valley that no one in the Wizarding world knew about, other than the ones that have already been here. The students thought that they be get off their brooms now, however they didn't until they all were in front of a large building that was sitting on stilts over the creek.

"Daisy, I am glad to see you again after all these years." Bellatrix said as she walked up to them.

"Yes it is good to see you as well, Bella." Daisy replied, "Now for the young ones I will only say this once, so take head. This store has some very nasty and aggressive safe guards that will activate if anyone tries to steal, break, or cause damage to anything or anyone in the store. So be very careful not to do so. Is that understood?"

"Yes Madam," they all answered.

"Good. Now let's go in." Daisy said as she started waking up to the doors of the store. "Oh and Mr Weasley the rules are that you cannot tell anyone about anything you hear or anyone you see here at the store throughout this weekend and after. I will personally dish out your punishment should you break this rule, and the same rules that I laid out before we left the school you will also abide by. You will be respectful to everyone no matter who they are or what they have done to you in the past. The same will go for everyone else. I am sure that Bella remembers what will happen should anyone do such."

"Oh yes, I remember. I was the one that the safe guards were tested on." Bella answered with a shudder. "I will never go through that again thank you very much. I sincerely hope that all of you heed Daisy's warning and follow the rules that she has stated. Now are we going to join the others that are inside the doors waiting?"

"Yes, let's get going." Daisy replied with a roll of her eyes. "By the way there are rooms up in the second floor that all of us will be staying in. As to the students Hermione will be staying with me and the boy's will be sharing a room together. The other adults will have rooms to themselves."

"Why do the boy's have to share a room mother?" Hermione asked, before anyone else could.

"Because there is not enough space for them to have their own rooms at this time. There will be in a few months but not now. You can see the construction on the upper east side of the second and third floors, that is where the other rooms are being built as well as other things that I will tell you all about at a later time. I am not going to get into all of that at this time so if any of you think any questions you will have to wait until lunch before you may ask them. However, be sure that they are questions worth asking before you ask them. I do not and will not answer stupid idiotic questions, do you all understand?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Madam," they all answered.

"Damn, I think you are even colder than when you were in school, Daisy." Narcissa said.

"I don't really care much what others think of me. As most of you well know. I have always been up front and blunt when I speak and answer questions. Besides that was one of the qualities that you had always liked about me. Or am I wrong?" daisy said.

"No you are right it just has been a long time since I have been around you. I just have to get use to it again. Anyhow, how have you been doing over the last few years?" Narcissa asked.

"Surprisingly well, I was hoping that Hermione, Harry and I could come to your manor over winter break. That is if you and Lucius don't mind." Daisy answered.

"Not at all, I found your letter very interesting and would like to speak to you more on the subject at hand over the holiday. Do you know who the owners of this store are? Bellatrix would not tell anyone." Lucius asked.

"Lily and I are the owners of this store. Yes, we do pay for any item we personally want out of the store it would be bad for business if we did not pay for the things we want. Bella knew only because she helped us setup the safe guards for the store. It has taken us the last 19 years to get this store to where it is now and we are still not all that sure we want to expand the information about the store into the hole of the Wizarding community. There are also large numbers of supposed Muggle born families here in this valley that have been here since before the Valley was shut out from the rest of the Wizarding community. They are really from lost pure blood family lines that mainly are here in the valley. Some leave that valley to find other squibs that are from other pure blood families so that there is not any incest. What this valley was, and still is to this day, used for strengthening the pure bloodlines through the squibs, though some of the squibs that have been brought into the valley over the years from what I understand became able to use magic latter on in their life if they are in the right interment. In the last fifty year's 90% of the squibs developed magic between the ages of 14 and 20. All the others are 21 and older. They asked me to keep track of all the squibs that were sent out of the pure bloodline and bring them here so that they can enter the breeding program. They can bring honor to their family to help restore what has been lost that way. So far, I found out that my own family was one of the lost pure bloodlines, as was Lily's. Both of our names are on the list of members of a lost pure blood family. Since the two of us were born, there have been more born in our family here in the valley. Where I am the head of my family Lily is the head of her family. Both of us were shocked when we found out that we were pure blood and not Muggle born as everyone always thought. Here in this Valley we have a place and we are respected and no one dares to insult us. As I recall Lucius, your younger sister is married to my second cousin. And both of them can use magic. Your sister was able to use magic around her 15th year. She had only been here a few months when it started up. It was quite the sight to see too… though she did blow a few things up as well. At this time she and her husband are working for Lily and I in our store." Daisy said. "I am sure that you will see her here in the store. She is working today."

"Why does the Ministry not know of this?" Lucius asked.

"The information was lost in the fire two hundred years ago. This valley sealed six hundred years ago. The seal broke four hundred years ago. However not many new about the seal breaking only the ones that live here in the Valley knew that it broke and they started to search out the squibs that were born in pure blood families and would get them before they ended up in the orphanages or on the streets. That is why so many squibborns have just disappeared. I did read that the Ministry was going to set up another area for this kind of breeding however they could not find any of the squibs that were being pushed out of their families. Therefore, the Ministry just gave up. This Valley is where all the squibs ended up after they left their families for the last four hundred years." Lily said as she walked out the doors.

"Mom!" Harry said as he ran up to her.

"It is good to see you, Harry. Now will every one come inside." Lily said while she hugged her son, even though her belly was showing that she was pregnant.

"You should be resting Lily. Why are you here?" Daisy said after they all were inside.

"Well the house that we all live in is just up the street from this store, and when I read the letter you sent I could not resist coming to see Harry. I hope you don't mind. Sirius is up stairs working on the room the boys are going to be staying in. Though I don't know what he is doing to the room. He locked the door when he went in." Lily answered with a scowl.

"Why did you tell him that we were coming?" Daisy asked.

"He was the one that first read the letter and has been in that room ever since. I was hoping for some time alone with him today before all of you showed up but that did not happen." Lily said the last part in a growl.

"Oh dear...looks like we get to see Sirius get his ass ripped a new one in a bit. He better not be making an indoor pool in that room or I will make sure he will wish he was never born." Daisy said as they all headed up the second floor to see what Sirius was up to.

When they all got to the room Daisy overrode the locking spell and open the door. Sure enough there was an indoor pool, hot tub, and a sweat room in the far back right side of the room. On the back left side there was a large dartboard that covered the lower half of the wall. The video arcade games were in a loft up above the pool and hot tub. Sirius had also used magic to increase the size of the room to fit everything in it. There was now a loft in the upper half of the front of the room, which held all the beds where they would all sleep on. In the front bottom left side of the room there was a large flat screen TV and the works with all kinds of movies that they could watch. There were also boxes that had the name of one of the boys that were in the group. On the right side of the room, there was a miniature kitchen with all kinds of food and candy. From the look of it in the middle of the room other than the stairs that led up to, the loft's there were game systems hooked up to another large screen TV. From the look of it there had to be every game system that was out on the market in that one area. To put it simple, Sirius black was in very big trouble.

"SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO THIS ROOM? HAVE I NOT TOLD YOU TIME AND AGAIN THAT THERE IS NOT TO BE AN INDOOR POOL IN A ROOM THAT WILL BE OUPIED BY 16 YEAR OLDS. WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLTHAT THIS IS NOT APPROPRIATE? WHY THE CRAP DID YOU PUT ALL OF THESE GAME SYSTEMS IN THE ROOM? AND A BOX FULL OF STUFF THAT THEY WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP? PLUS MOVES THAT THEY CAN WATCH AND A DARTBOARD THAT BIG? THEY DO NOT NEED TO HAVE A HOT TUB AND A SWEAT ROOM! WHY DID YOU PUT TWO LOFTS IN THIS ROOM? ONE FOR THEM TO SLEEP IN, AND THE OTHER TO PLAY ARCADE GAMES IN? WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?" Daisy yelled at Sirius as he came down the stairs that led to the sleeping area, causing him to fall down the stairs. "AND YOUR WIFE WANTED TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH YOU BEFORE WE ALL SHOWED UP! BUT NO! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU WERE IN HERE REDECARATING THE ROOM."

"Shit I was only trying to help out. I am sorry Lily that we did not have some time together before everyone got here I will make it up to you." Sirius said as he was getting himself off the floor. "And as to all the other stuff I set up in the room I thought that it would do the boys some good to have some fun while they are here. I did not think you would be this mad though."

"Sirius, how many times have we told you not to put an indoor pool in this room?" Lily asked.

"Well umm… I lost count," Sirius answered. "I...um...hope you won't be mad at me all day. I did make some changes to the other rooms as well," he said the last part with a gulp.

"What did you do to the other rooms? There is no point in undoing everything that you have done seeing as the boys look as though they want to explore the room and see everything that you did to it. Now they can stay in here and get used to the room and were everything is and then latter after all of us are settled we will start to go though the store," Daisy said as she turned to leave and see what other damage Sirius has done to the other rooms.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope to get even more visits in this chapter i am posting today... and i love the back feed all of you that are reading my fic giving me so far... please continue to do so i like knowing what you all think of my fic... lets try for 40 this time... even though chapter six is now at 99 i am slowly working up the number... have fun reading... and please review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

******Now On To The Story:**  


The Experiment

Chapter 7:

After they all had seen what Sirius had done to all of the rooms they began looking through the store. Sirius was spending time with Lily and Harry while Ron did not dare to stray to far from Hermione and Daisy, he was trying hard not to upset anyone and behave himself. Hermione was surprised that Ron was doing a good job at following the rules her mother had set.

"So Ron what do you think of my mother's store?" Hermione asked.

"I love it… there is a lot of cool stuff here. I would not mind to keep this place a secret form my family. Do you think you can help me set up a better study schedule, so that I can do my school work?" Ron answered.

"You are going to start doing your school work without my help now?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think I need to start doing my own work instead of relying on you all the time. I know that you are going to have to be re-Sorted and I do not think you will end up in Gryffindor again. Besides, I do need to start standing on my own two feet. I just hope that I can understand the stuff that I am learning so that I can try to pass the class on my own." Ron answered.

"Well, Ronald, I think I will help Hermione set up a schedule… I do believe that there are schedule planers here in the store. I do not mind buying one to help you out through school. Though you will need to understand, that the planners become magically bound to you. Once you setup the schedule, you will have to follow through with it. The three of us will setup your planner so that you can still have free time so long as you work on your schoolwork. By the way, did you bring your school books with you?" Daisy asked.

"Yes Madam, I did because my mom said that I needed to read through them until I understood them without Hermione's help. I have been working on them for a few days now." Ron answered.

"But you are having a hard time reading them. Let me have a look at your schoolbooks. If I have to, I will get you new ones that will be easier for you to read. It all depends on the shape of them. I just hope that I can find something that is the equivalent of the books here in my store. If not we will go elsewhere to get you new books." Daisy replied.

The books were trying to fall apart at the hinges. Daisy was not impressed at all. She moved the group to another area in the store that held a vast verity of books on magic some of them were almost imposable to find in this day and age. As she looked for the equivalent of his schoolbooks, which did not take to long.

"Well I can see why you are having a hard time understanding what you are trying to read in your school books. I would not be surprised that they came from a secondhand store. The books that I am getting for you are going to be bound to you so that way, no one other than you or whomever you have helping you will be able to open them. That is the way these books are going to be and I hope that you will remember that. I do not normally buy school books for those who are in school. However, since you are trying to do your own schoolwork now I do not see why I should not get you better school books. After that, we will see about possible some new school robes. From the look of the ones you are wearing, they are hand-downs and they are fraying at the edges. I do not think you would be mad if you ended up with some new school robes would you?" Daisy asked.

"No Madam, I would not. Thought you do not have to do this. I did not come here to have you buy me stuff I just wanted to get away from the others in my house and have some time to reflect on some things. Other than trying to go through my schoolwork, I was hoping that you might be able to give me some advice in some personal areas. I just don't want my mom and dad to find out about it." Ron answered.

"I see now you don't want your mom and dad to know that you are a guy?" Daisy said with a chuckle, "Alright I will tell you this. I can understand that you are having problems with your hormones and need some advice, so we will talk about that at a later this evening. I hope that everyone here understands that this subject will not be discussed with anyone that Ron does not tell. I would not want to be on the receiving end of the safe guards. They do bind anything that is of a personal and sensitive subject so that they cannot be used ageist them later. That is one of the additions, I have made to the safe guards. That way anything said or seen cannot be used against anyone. I wanted the store to be a neutral area, I do not like seeing fights breakout in any stores. I hope that this well not cause any undo problems for anyone here." Daisy said.

"I like the way you setup the safe guards at this store. I just hope that I am ready for the quizzes that are coming up in a few of my classes." Ron answered.

"So you are going to study hard for them?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I need to get used to doing things on my own. Once we are out of school I hope to open a shop that will be all-purpose. Items needed in schooling and other things that can help in a jam. I know that I need to have the skills that you learn in school and I will probably have to get some advanced schooling for the other things that I have been working on making. I have all the blue prints done and keep them well hidden from the rest of my family. I just have to get the knowledge to make them work right and be cost effective. I just don't know where I need to start looking," Ron said.

"Do you have them with you? I might be willing to sponsor your work and help you make the items you have designed. I just need you to explain what they do and how you came up with the idea, which is if you do not mind having every one hear. I do believe that if you have some very good workable items that could make a fortune than all of us adults may want to help you. Though you do know that the ones that do help you will want a percentage. I think, we would be able to work something on a reasonable level out… What do you think, Ronald, will you share your ideas with us?" Daisy asked.

"I do not see why not. I do not know if they are any good. On the blue prints there is a full explanation of what the item is and how it works and what it can be used for. Therefore, they are very self-explanatory. I just hope I am not laughed at. They are things that I thought could be of great use." Ron said as he pulled them out and laid them out on the table for everyone to see.

There had to be at least fifty if not more that Ron had designed, and all of them were things that would make a vast fortune. There was no doubt that he would make a great inventor for this day and age.

"These are only the ones that I brought with me all the others are locked up in my chest at school. I altered it to hide the blue prints and I am the only one that knows where the alteration is," Ron said after a few minutes of everyone looking at his work.

"All of these are very doable. Like this one, I could get it manufactured and have it out in the market in less than two days. That is if you would like me to start this up. I would set up a vault for you here in the bank so that your profits would go there and I can send you whatever amount you want so that you can buy thing you need to continue to make the blue prints. As to the other ones, I will know when I see them all right. So what do you want to do?" Daisy asked. "Just so you know I do not go back on my word. If I say I am going to do something I do."

"I would like that. Thought how I am going to keep this from my folks I do not want them to find out that I have that kind of money. Harry and Hermione know just what they would do with it if they ever found out too. I do not want them to have me hand it over to them. Is there a way for me to get around that?" Ron answered.

"There is away to get around that so long you work for Daisy and Lily. That way they could not take anything from you. That is if that is what they have in mind." Narcissa said.

"That is what I had in mind. However, you would not be at liberty to tell them what your job is. Only that the money you get is to go for your schooling and anything that you need to do your job. Is there anything anyone wishes to say more about this?" Daisy asked.

"Though I know that I for one would buy anything that you have so far shown us, they are things that would make life a lot better and I do know another that would like these as we. Though I know that your family would not at all like you to deal with him." Narcissa said. "However it is your choice entirely if you wish to something can be arranged for him to see these, and if he also likes them then we will have to wait and see what will happen after that. So would you like to have him look at these as well?"

It was very obvious that Ron knew who Narcissa was speaking of and he stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking about the offer. After a few, more minutes passed he finally look up at every one from looking down at his blue prints.

"Yeah that would be cool. I never really had anything against him to begin with. I would rather work under him that have to deal with that ass of a family that I have. I never did like them all that much anyway," Ron answered, "Besides I would rather them not see any of the other things that are in my school chest. They would want to have them made to use them in the war."

"Oh how so?" Hermione asked.

"You remember that thing I told you about in first year that would tip the scale of the war fast if it were ever made in to a blue print?" Ron asked.

"You mean that you actually have it on blue print now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I never go anywhere without it. I know that if mom or dad ever saw it they would have taken it from me. I only have a few adjustments to make to the blue print. But I just cannot figure out what I have to adjust to get it to work right." Ron answered with a sigh.

"Do you have it with you? We might be able to help you out. Although I do not think, you should share it with just anyone. Before you take it out what does it do?" Lily asked.

"It make it so that you can control any magical animal with mere thought. They would do anything you want without fighting back or think to gain freedom." Ron answered before he pulled out the blue print and handed it to Daisy.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me. **


	8. RedBotton

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states _"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 8:

Daisy knew that it was time to show Severus the item that she was buying for him. Though she was not sure how he would react to it, she did know that he would love it. She knows that she had a lot to make up for and this was just the start.

Daisy called everyone to the area of the store with the cauldrons. When they were all gathered, she reached for one of the cauldrons. "Severus?" she asked.

Severus stepped forward, his eyes on the cauldron. "Is that...?" he asked.

Daisy smiled as she held it out to Severus. "Yes," she said.

Severus took the cauldron from her and looked closely at it. The design on the side suggested that it was made in the early 600s. How it was still in such good condition was completely beyond him, but Severus was stunned and knew that he would use the silver cauldron only for the most important potions he made.

Severus pulled Daisy to him, planting a kiss on her lips. The people gathered around smiled, chuckled, and even oohed and awed. A young Death Eater who looked a lot like Sirius chuckled as he leaned in closer to Bellatrix. "Nice to see they're getting along again," he said.

Bellatrix glared at the young man. "Quiet, Rigel," she snapped.

Rigel chuckled. "Of course, Mother," he said, even though Bellatrix wasn't his biological mother.

Daisy cried out in surprise when Severus suddenly hoisted her up over his shoulder. "SEVERUS!" Daisy cried.

Severus chuckled as he placed his hand on Daisy's butt to keep her from falling. He looked at everyone else. "We'll be back much later," he said before he began walking to the staircase that led up to the rooms. As he walked up the staircase, cauldron in one hand, he squeezed her ass with the other.

Daisy smacked Severus' ass, causing him to jump a little. "You're going to pay for this," she promised with a glint in her eyes.

Severus smiled. "I hope so," he said.

Severus finally let Daisy back on her feet when they reached their chosen bedroom. Like all of the other rooms Sirius had gotten a hold of, there was a jacuzzi in the corner. Severus put the cauldron down and held Daisy close. He kissed her deeply, having wanted to do this since he first saw her at Hogwarts. When he pulled away, he smiled.

Daisy also smiled. "You're still going to pay for what you did downstairs," she promised.

Severus' smile widened. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Daisy let Severus go and walked over to the nightstand next to the bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out a dagger. "A little knife play?" she suggested.

Severus felt his pants tighten. "I love you," he said, taking off his shirt.

Daisy smiled and put the knife down. She walked up to Severus and unbuckled his pants. She slowly unzipped his pants, making sure to press against his hardness. Severus let out a soft moan before he reached up to unclasp the buckles of her corset. Once freed, Daisy let the corset fall to the floor, leaving her torso completely exposed. Severus kicked off his shoes and socks before he dropped his pants. Already fully erect, he moved to the bed and sat down.

Daisy walked up to Severus, still dressed in her floor-length black skirt. Severus ran his hands up her legs through the high slits before Daisy kissed him. Severus pulled the skirt down and Daisy stepped out of it. She made Severus lay back as she knelt over his hips, her black lace thong the only thing between the two of them and her knee-high black stiletto boots still on her legs.

Daisy reached for the dagger and felt Severus' penis get a little bit harder. She smiled. "Where do you want it?" she asked.

Severus smiled and reached for the hand that held the dagger. He brought it down to his stomach, where a scar faintly showed. "Just like the first time," he said softly.

Daisy smiled and pressed the tip of the dagger into Severus' skin. He cried out with a mix of pleasure and pain as Daisy drew the dagger across the scar she'd put there a long time ago. She pulled the dagger away and ran her finger along the wound. Severus was left gasping.

Daisy smiled at Severus and bent down to lick the blood away. Severus cried out in ecstasy. Daisy rolled the taste of his blood around her mouth for a moment before she swallowed. She made another cut across Severus' nipple and licked the blood away once more. Severus was left gasping and feeling as though he was going to explode if he didn't get to be inside of her soon.

Daisy, noticing how Severus was reacting, Daisy decided that she was going to make him wait just a little bit longer. She made one more cut along Severus' collar bone and licked the blood again before she put the knife aside. Severus opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Please," he whispered.

Daisy smiled and nodded before moved off of Severus and took off her lace thong. The boots were staying. She rose up over him again and licked the nipple she'd cut, teasing more blood out of it. Severus cried out and in that moment, Daisy took every inch of him inside of her. They both cried out and Severus nearly let loose his load in that one moment. Daisy began rocking her hips back and forth, rising enough that he slipped out of her a fraction before she came back down.

After a moment, Severus let out a low growl and flipped them over. He held Daisy's arms above her head, his hand tightly clasping her wrists. He kissed her passionately before he pulled one of her legs up over his shoulder. He drove himself in deeper and Daisy cried out. Severus kissed the inside of her knee as he continued to pound, grunting with each thrust. Daisy arched her back, her head falling back. Severus took one of her nipples into his mouth, gently grazing his teeth over the soft, sensitive skin before he bit down with a little more force.

Daisy cried out again as Severus let her leg down. She wrapped her legs around his waist, the heels of her boots digging into his ass. Severus moaned as he moved to kiss her again, not sure how much longer he was going to last. Daisy reached for the dagger one more time and drew it across Severus' shoulder. That act brought him with so much force that it exploded inside of Daisy and brought her own orgasm. As her body tightened around Severus' he came again, still pumping in and out of her. His second orgasm brought on a new one for Daisy and she cried out as she tore her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around his neck. Severus felt a third coming up on him and knew that he could go one more time if she wanted him to. He moved against her a little, rubbing just enough that Daisy's walls constricted around his cock again. One more time, Severus buried himself deep inside of her, shaking with the effort. As the last of his seed spilled into her, he kissed her.

"More?" Severus asked.

Daisy laughed. "I don't think I can take any more just yet," she said breathlessly.

"Well, when you're ready, let me know," Severus whispered. "I've got lost time to make up for."

Daisy chuckled. "I see a jacuzzi that needs to be christened," she said with a smile.

Severus smiled. "If you think you can walk..."

Daisy laughed again. "Maybe not there just yet," she said before she kissed Severus again.

Severus stopped kissing Daisy's mouth and trailed down her neck. He licked her collar bone and bit when he reached her neck again. Daisy let out a moan as Severus worked his way down to her breasts again. He licked her nipples and she shuddered. He worked his way down her body, slipping out of her as he moved down. He unzipped her boots and took them off, letting them fall to the floor. With her boots cleared, he kissed up the inside of her leg, stopping when he reached the part where her thigh joined her torso. He moved to the other leg and started kissing up that one. When he reached her opening again, he looked up at her face. Daisy nodded and Severus licked up the slit of her vagina. Daisy moaned as the tip of his tongue brushed against her clitoris. Severus licked again before attacking her clitoris with his tongue. Shock waves of pleasure rushed through Daisy as her legs tightened around Severus' shoulders. He sucked on the little nob, gently pulling on it with his teeth. Daisy cried out and arched her back, her hips rising and shoving more of herself into Severus' mouth. He responded by sucking harder. Daisy felt the orgasm build up inside of her once more. Severus shoved three fingers inside of her, searching for the perfect spot to stroke her. From memory, he remembered where it was and repeatedly rubbed his fingers against it.

Daisy cried out once more, loudly, as the walls of her vagina constricted around Severus' fingers so tightly he almost couldn't move them. A moment later, the orgasm exploded within her and Daisy collapsed against the bed. Severus brushed the spot again as he pulled his fingers out of her and Daisy moaned. One long, slow lick and he pulled his face away from her center, hard once more.

He kissed his way back up her body. Daisy, feeling like jello, wondered what his next trick was going to be.

Severus laid down next to her, pulling her close to him. Daisy felt his hardness press against her hip. She moved her hip against him, grinding against him. Severus moaned.

Daisy smiled as she rolled over. She kissed Severus deeply before she gripped his cock in her hand. She pulled as she squeezed and Severus cried out. She moved so that her face was level with his dick and licked the tip. Severus cried out as Daisy wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick. She licked the sensitive tip before grazing her teeth against it. Severus' hips bucked and he gripped the blankets under them so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Daisy took as much of Severus' cock into her mouth as she could, bobbing her head up and down, her hand stroking what her mouth couldn't. After a moment, she kept stroking with her hand as she licked the skin between his shaft and balls. Severus moaned. Daisy licked up the underside of his shaft before taking the head into her mouth again. Within moments, he was ready to cum again. Daisy, ready, continued stroking him by hand. Her sucking became harder. She wanted that salty, bitter milk he could give her. She felt Severus shudder before he he cried out and came in her mouth. Daisy swallowed every last drop before she kissed the tip of his penis.

Severus chuckled as Daisy let him go. Still mostly hard, Severus knew it wouldn't take much before he could go again. Daisy knew exactly where to touch to have him fully erect again. When he was hard again, he knelt. Daisy smiled, ready a new position. She knelt in front of Severus, her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her, his cock rubbing against her vagina. Severus pushed her forward far enough that her forehead rest against the mattress. Severus sat back on his heels before he licked up her vagina again. He licked up around her asshole before he rose up on his knees again.

Knowing what Severus wanted to do next, Daisy smiled. Pain was just as much her weakness as it was his. Severus positioned his cock at the little pink sphincter and shoved his way inside of her. Daisy cried out, dizzy and Severus moaned. He slowly began to pull out before thrusting back into her. With each movement, Severus earned a moan or cry from Daisy. Daisy rocked against Severus, taking him deeper each time. It wasn't long before Severus exploded inside of her one more time. His orgasm made Daisy shudder as her own exploded within her again.

Severus pulled out of Daisy before they both collapsed on the bed. Daisy curled up against Severus. She kissed the nipple she'd cut earlier. "I don't think I can go again..." she whispered.

Severus laughed. "Neither do I," he confessed.

"I don't think I'm moving any time soon either," Daisy said, closing her eyes.

Severus shook his head, holding her a little more tightly. "Neither do I," he said with a rough voice.

Daisy nodded. "Okay then," she said. "Jacuzzi next time..."

Severus chuckled. "Sure," he said, closing his own eyes.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me, and writing the sex scene…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I make no money from posting these stories.**

The Experiment

Chapter 9:

He knew that it had been a long time since he had sent his last letter to his mother, but seeing her in person and his baby sister was hard as hell, since he could not tell them who he was. However, Lucius has been keeping him up to date on everything that has been going on with his mother. He was shocked that his adopted mother had picked him to come on this trip… though he was not sure why she had, but that did not mean that he was not going to take this chance to find out what has been going on with th, even though he could not talk to them about it. There was one person that he could though and he was not sure, how he would react to finding out that he was Hermione's/Darcona's brother… after all he had not been to nice to him when he had been in school with them. He decided that he would go talk to him about his mother and sister after dinner that way there would not be any of the other adults that would hear them talking.

Dinner had been a pleasant affair know one thought to say anything wrong that could have triggered the safe guards… and he was not to sure that it would have been very pleasant at all if someone did. He knew that his adopted mother would not shudder if they were not. So now, he was heading to the boys room. However, he was not going to have an easy time talking to Harry potter… and why would he, Harry Potter was hot as hell and he had wanted him since the first time he saw him.

Rigel sighed heavily before he reached up to knock on the door to the boys' room. He hesitated before he finally knocked. It was a few seconds before anyone answered, and when the door opened, Rigel's mouth went dry and his heart sped up.

Opening the door with only a towel around his waist was Harry. Clearly they'd been in the sweat room because there was steam slowly coming off of Harry's body. Rigel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hi," he said.

Harry cleared his throat. "Hi," he said. "Do...um...do you want to talk to Draco?" he asked.

Rigel cleared his throat. "Um...never...min..." he trailed off, looking at the shirtless man in front of him. He slowly let out his breath. "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you," he said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Me?" he asked.

Rigel nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Um...I can...come...back..."

"No," Harry said quickly. "No, come on in. We're just all in the sweat room right now, trying to relax. You should join us."

Already feeling as though seeing this side of Harry was a bad idea, Rigel felt like backing out. On the other hand, he really wanted to talk to Harry about his mother and sister. "Okay," he said.

Harry smiled. "Just grab a towel and come on in," Harry said. "Well...without... I'll see you in there," Harry said, turning and walking towards the sweat room. As he reached the door Rigel distinctly saw Harry hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and shake his head.

Rigel joined the group a few minutes later. He nodded to Draco and Ron as he looked around. There were two benches in the room. Draco and Ron were on one, leaving Harry alone on the other. Heart rate kicking up another notch, Rigel sat down next to Harry.

"So what's up?" Draco asked, stretching.

"I came to ask about Daisy and Hermione," Rigel asked.

Draco stared at Rigel. The two were practically brothers, having been raised with each other after Bellatrix and Rudolphus were sent to Azkaban. "Probably not your best idea," Draco said. "You know the rules."

"Wait a minute," Harry said, looking from Draco to Rigel. "Are _you_ Hermione's brother?"

"No way," Ron said, shaking his head.

Draco looked at Ron. "Why don't you go shag Crabbe and Goyle?" he suggested. "I'm sure they're looking forward adding a third tier to their tryst and I _know_ they adore redheads."

Ron glared at Draco. "Shove something up your own arse, Malfoy," Ron muttered. Even through the steam and the pink tinge Ron was already sporting, the others distinctly saw him blush.

Rigel looked at Harry. "I am," he said. "But the Dark Lord doesn't want me to reveal myself to them until the time is right. I haven't sent my mom a letter in a while and now that we're all in the same place I can't send one to her right now. Your my sister's best friend. How are they doing?"

Harry nodded. "They're good," he said. "Daisy and Snape have renewed their relationship."

Rigel nodded, trying to focus on what he wanted to ask instead of the unbelievably gorgeous man sitting next to him. Growing uncomfortable in the groin region, Rigel shifted the way he was sitting, adjusting the towel to hide what was steadily growing. He noticed Harry doing the same thing, but didn't dare hope. Rigel glanced at Draco and saw the smirk on the blonde's face. A glance at Ron showed the same look. "Um...what have they been up to?"

Harry sighed. "Not all that much to be honest," he said. "Hermione's been reading a lot about curses. She's developed a passion for them. Tried one out on Ron the other day that was great," he said, laughing. Ron glared at Harry. "Turned his skin purple with neon green polka dots for about two hours... It looked really bad." Draco and Rigel laughed. "Daisy's been spending a lot of time with Snape. I think there could be another brother or sister in your future."

"Really?" Rigel asked. Now that the subject had been brought up, Rigel felt himself get a little harder. He tried to focus on what he wanted to know. "And what has Mother been talking about?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "She's pretty much been talking to Hermione about the why and how you both came to be. She told us why she had you so young and what happened there..."

Rigel instantly felt himself deflate. "My father," he said bitterly. "I'd like to kill that man."

"I'd like to help," Harry, Ron, and Draco chimed in.

"What else has she said?" Rigel asked.

"Not much to be honest," Harry said. "I've been preoccupied with all of the stuff in here so I haven't...yeah."

Draco chuckled. "I think you've been more preoccupied with the man sitting next to you," he said with a smirk. He turned Ron. "I'm going to kick your arse in that fighting game today," he said.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "No you're not," he said.

"Five galleons," Draco said. "I'll even spot you the money."

"Fine," Ron said as they both stood. "Let's go."

Draco smirked as Ron went to the door. Draco winked at Rigel and Harry. "If you have too much fun in here, clean it up. Those tents are pretty hard to hide."

Rigel and Harry both glanced down and blushed as Draco left the sweat room, laughing.

Rigel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um... Did he... Does he know something we don't?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill Ron," Harry said, running his hands through his damp hair. Rigel watched the movement closely and noticed a bead of sweat slowly making its way down Harry's neck. Unable to keep himself from it, Rigel reached out and brushed the water away. Harry froze under Rigel's touch, his breath catching in his throat.

Slowly Harry turned to look at Rigel. He caught the older man's hand as it was pulled away. With a firm grip on Rigel's wrist, Harry put the other man's hand back on his neck. "It's okay," he said.

Rigel, fixated on the feel of Harry's skin and the huskiness of his voice, was instantly ready to go again. Even the thought of Harry pounding into him was enough to send all of the blood in Rigel's body to his already throbbing member. Rigel pulled Harry close enough to kiss as Harry waved his wand at the door, locking it from the inside. Harry captured Rigel's mouth with his own, kissing him with a feverish passion.

Harry's hand went to Rigel's towel. With his mouth next to Rigel's ear, Harry smiled. "I've wanted you for years," he whispered, parting Rigel's towel. "I want to be inside of you."

"Oh god, please," Rigel whimpered.

Harry gripped Rigel's dick and slowly began pumping and stroking. Rigel swore at the feel of Harry's thumb caressing the sensitive tip. Rigel, gasping, head spinning, and completely lust driven, kissed Harry, his own hands going for the towel around Harry's waist. Harry let Rigel go as the older man knelt on the floor. He looked up at Harry, silently asking permission. Harry didn't need to give an answer. He smirked and suddenly Rigel's mouth was around Harry's cock. Harry moaned as his fingers tangled themselves in Rigel's black hair. Thanks to not having a gag reflex, Rigel was able to take all of Harry's length in his mouth. Harry's hips bucked at the feeling of Rigel's throat convulsing around him.

Rigel moved along the length of Harry's shaft, licking the tip of Harry's dick and causing Harry to nearly scream from the sensation. Rigel focused on the tip for a few minutes, licking and sucking and loving the sounds he was getting from Harry.

"Close," Harry warned.

Hearing that, Rigel wrapped his mouth around Harry again and took in as much as he could, sucking Harry down. He felt Harry explode inside of his throat and swallowed every last drop. When he looked up at Harry again, the younger man was in a daze. "My god..." Harry whispered.

Rigel chuckled and kissed Harry's stomach. "I still expect you to fuck me," he said.

Harry laughed deeply. "I still plan to," he said. "Just give me a few seconds."

Rigel smiled. "No problem," he said, placing a kiss on Harry's stomach. He continued kissing his way up Harry's chest, teeth lightly grazing Harry's nipples. Harry gasped before he looked back at Rigel. "You don't have a problem being on the bottom do you?" he asked.

Rigel shook his head. "I prefer it," he said.

Harry smiled. "Good," he said, moving off of the bench. He kissed Rigel before the older man turned his back to Harry and held himself up on his hands and knees. Harry knelt behind Rigel and leaned forward to kiss Rigel's back. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Rigel nodded. "Please," he softly begged.

Harry slowly pushed himself into Rigel. Fully sheathed, Harry and Rigel took a moment to relearn how to breathe. Harry pulled out and pushed back in, earning a cry from Rigel. Harry sped up, thrusting into Rigel over and over, earning a cry each time he moved. Rigel rocked back into Harry's thrust, pushing him deeper inside. Rigel reached around and placed a hand on Harry's hip for a moment before gripping his own dick and stroking in time with Harry's thrusts. Harry pulled Rigel's hand away, causing Rigel to whimper with the need to relieve himself. "Trust me," Harry said with a rough voice, pounding into Rigel.

As Harry exploded inside of Rigel, Rigel felt himself cum all over the towel that had fallen to the floor. Harry pulled out as Rigel collapsed on the floor. As the older man rolled onto his back, Harry picked up the towel on the floor and cleaned himself off.

Rigel held his hand out to Harry. Harry smiled as he crawled over Rigel's spent form and kissed him.

Rigel smiled and ran his hand through Harry's hair. "No one has been able to get me to cum like that," he said.

Harry smirked. "I've never failed," he said.

"We're definitely going to have to do this again some time," he said.

Harry laughed. "In a few minutes I'll be good to go again," he promised.

Rigel laughed. "I won't be," he said. "I don't think I'm even walking for a little while."

Harry chuckled and kissed Rigel again. "Be with me," he said, meeting Rigel's pale blue eyes. "Please?"

Rigel smiled. "Absolutely," he said. "It's high time I had me a boyfriend again."

Harry chuckled and kissed Rigel again. "Same here," he said softly.

**Author's Note: Thanks to Leiria for betaing for me, and writing the sex scene… **


End file.
